Ncis: The game continues
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (McGiva Ncis sequel to there can be only one) Tim McGee is pushed back into the life of fighting when immortality strikes again, McGee must fight to keep his friends and family safe as he battles the fear of being alone forever, will the fear win or will McGee win the fight to save mankind from the power of the beast... What has the source created. (violence, sex and bloodshed)
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: The game continues

(My sequel to Ncis: There can be only one)

Prologue:

3 years later when Timothy McGee ended the game and took his new life in both hands, he now has a wife Ziva and a child now but soon his world was going to be turned upside down… beneath the streets of Washington D.C sat a large glass orb, a deep voice sounding in the shadows "The Master Source is active, the Game resumes" the Source sparked and lifted into the air before disappearing from sight.

Meanwhile in the Ncis headquarters, Timothy McGee and His wife Ziva McGee sat with Tony and Gibbs discussing the case of a theft on a military installation, nobody knew what it was that was stolen but the commander was livid when he found out, demanding that they work hard to find it, Timothy felt odd at the crime scene… he had not felt like that since the day he was hit by that sudden sensation the day he became immortal, a part of him was worried of what was coming but he kept his focus on the task, Ziva knew of his troubled past of his immortal life, Timothy had told her his life story the day they were married… it made her love him more.

McGee couldn't help but feel like he was lucky to have the life he had, Chloe's voice rung out in his head "You deserve it" yet he had trouble believing it, he had taken many lives during the game which made him feel more like a monster than a human being, in the end though he couldn't change the past nor can he forgive it.

The game was far from over.

Chapter 1:

McGee and Ziva pulled up into the parking lot of Ncis the next day after leaving their child at the babysitters, Ziva and Tim walked slowly until Tim came to a halt, Ziva looked to him as he gasped out grabbing a railing tight to keep himself upright "Tim" Ziva looked worried, placing her hands to his cheeks softly.

Tim looked around him and noticed a figure he thought he'd never see again "No… it can't be" he whispered.

Ziva looked to the figure and drew her SIG SAUGER and aimed "Identify yourself" she ordered.

"Hmm feisty… she bears a striking resemblance to somebody we knew" the figure walked closer.

"I see you survived the game too" Tim Muttered taking a deep breath.

"I always survive" the stranger slid a hand along his hair slowly.

"Who is this Tim?" Ziva asked.

"Trogan" he muttered.

"We were once best friends" Trogan brushed his beard.

"Yeah… before you tried to take my head" Tim placed a hand on his gun.

"You took my bride… seemed fitting that I take your head" Trogan shrugged, he was heavier built than the Kurgen that Tim faced 3 years ago.

"The Game is over" Tim reminds him with conviction, "if you attack us then we'll open fire" Ziva orders readying her gun.

"Ah fire… I love that in a woman, you make a fine trophy for me" Trogan licked his lips as his eyes scanned her, Ziva's anger heightened.

"You're not Immortal Trogan, you won't survive bullets" Tim warned.

"Ah what makes you so sure" Trogan walked closer.

Tim looked confused "The game's over, I ended it… I destroyed The Source"

Trogan smirked and edged closer, Ziva and Tim backed up "You destroyed 'a' Source" and he laughed disappearing into the shadows leaving behind a seriously confused Tim and Ziva McGee.

Tim and Ziva looked to each over "What the hell?" Ziva wondered.

"Yeah… I know" he wrapped her into a hug before heading inside.

This was going to be tricky.

(Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 3 coming as soon as it can)

Chapter 2:

Ncis was bustling with life full of Agents, Ziva and McGee both were a little dazed from their meeting with Trogan, Gibbs, Jenny and the twins were visiting for the day to Ncis, Vance and his wife Jackie were talking on skype about the vacation arrangements, Tony was flirting with a new agent and Abby was chatting with Ducky, they had no leads to follow with the theft anymore but it still worried them about what it was in the crate.

McGee and Ziva arrived home and dismissed the babysitter from her duties, the child was resting comfortably in the cot in the other room leaving Tim and Ziva to their own devices.

Tim's lips slid along Ziva's collarbone slowly, Ziva shivered in delight biting back a moan of pure pleasure as Tim slid her out of her clothes, their bed creaked lightly as they got under the covers, Tim caressing her body very gently, Ziva's hands roamed his body till she rested on his fully erect member, her legs wrapping firmly around his waist as he pushed into her, their movements slow and tender as they moved together, the bed creaking softly as they moved together as one, their hands gripping each over tight as they movements became frantic, the bed creaking harder and louder, the head board hitting the wall.

Ziva began to feel the urge to scream as they approached their peeks, Tim kissed her deeply as if sensing her near her end and she began to scream into his mouth, muffled screams and yells from the married couple echoed in their ears as they panted and breathed heavier, Tim shot his load into her like a cannon, their sweaty body clinging to each over tight.

They were lucky their child was a deep sleeper, Ziva curled against Tim's body and sighed "Tim… we need to leave" she said.

"I know Ziva" he held her tight.

"What we going to do though" Ziva asked still at a loss on where they will go.

"We'll go to my Cabin" Tim kissed her head.

"It's been a while since you've been back their" Ziva looked at him.

"3 Years, last time I went there was to be alone after I had my ass kicked in front of you" Tim chuckled.

"You sure you want to go back?" she asked and Tim nodded "We got no other choice" he replied.

Gibbs had a phone call from Tim the next morning informing him they were going away to the cabin for a while, Gibbs knew there was a problem but didn't press the situation, over the years Gibbs and Ducky helped Tim settle into mortality and they wanted nothing more than to help him when he needed it.

Tim packed up the bags while Ziva got their child ready, wrapping him tight in a bundle as the rain became heavier, Ziva and Tim Strapped in their son and soon got into their seats before pulling from the house, but something was wrong… as they pulled away the tire blew out on their car forcing them to stop… Tim knew this was something else.

He turned to Ziva "Stay here" he told her.

Ziva was about to protest, this night reminded her too much about the night Mike Franks died at the hands of the port to port killer... but she knew she had to protect their son.

McGee pulled his SIG SAUGER out and scanned his surroundings carefully before checking the tire, it was slashed… 3 long claw marks across the cars side and across the tire.

Footsteps caught his attention and at the right moment he dived to the side, he was slightly off his game and was clipped by a blade on his shoulder.

McGee combat rolled to the side and took up aim on his opponent "Nice to see you again… Veronique" the woman was tall with crimson red hair, metal combat gloves with 3 blades attached.

"Nice to see you too Timothy" she snarled crawling around, Tim aiming as best he could with his wounded shoulder.

"Trogan sent you to do his dirty work" Tim guessed.

"Nope… I'm here to repay an old debt" she replied sliding her tongue up a blade.

Tim grimaced "You still pissed about that?" he asked incredulously "You need to let that go"

"Not until you're dead" she snarled and began to advance, Tim opened fire but somehow she kept dodging his bullets, she ducked and dived to each side… Tim reloaded but his gun was knocked from his hand, he was completely unarmed… she began to slash away at him, he ducked and rolled as best he could but it was 3 years since he was in this and he was losing, her blade cut into him hard and deep.

She cut his face, chest and then grinned as he fell to the ground, Ziva watched in horror from the car.

"You want me to beg" Tim said.

"No… I want you to die" and with that final word to him she shoved the blades into his chest, his heart was hit directly… Ziva's eyes widened "TIM… NOOOOO!" she screamed as she exited the car, Veronique jumped the fence and grinned see you around "She said to the motionless heap lying on the ground.

Tim spluttered blood from his mouth as he took Ziva's cheeks in his hands "I…. Love…. Y… y. y.. y. you" those were the final words he spoke before fading into the darkness.

Ziva howled and cried as the thunder roared amongst them, the rain pattering onto her body… their son crying in the car

Her husband… his father was now dead.

(haha I'm evil… please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you for the reviews, hope you continue to enjoy this)

Chapter 3:

Tim woke in the bright light room, he knew what had happened with Veronique but he was worried about his wife and son but he knew Veronique… she wouldn't hurt anyone else, if someone pissed her off personally then she kills, something McGee did many years ago pissed her off and now she had killed him… her revenge was done.

"Hello Timmy" a soft angel like voice sounded in the air.

McGee stood up and turned to face owner of the voice, her golden hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Chloe" Tim whispered in disbelief.

"I would say it was great to see you but… I didn't want it to be like this" she looked down away from him.

"Am I dead?" McGee knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it.

"On the bridge between life and death" she replied "You're given a choice"

"Choice?" McGee asked confused.

"You were once immortal, but you ended the game" she walked around him "you received the prize"

"I know" McGee nodded "I finally had everything I wanted"

"Now it's time Timmy… time to fight again" she held up a glowing blue orb, sparking softly in her hand.

"What is that?" McGee asked.

"You're immortality… the essences you collected all the 500 years of your life… not to mention my essence included" She grinned.

McGee shook his head "No… I let you go so you can be free" he backed away.

"As you know McGee, I am stubborn" her grin fell "You need all the help you can get, Trogan has messed with the Source and awakened something from the darkness"

"I destroyed the Source" McGee's mind flashed back to the device he destroyed under the Washington monument.

"There is another… Trogan had activated it but also awakened a long forgotten beast, This beast is like us immortal, it was like us… but all the killing had turned it into a raging monster, without compassion or mercy towards humanity, and once it gets it's claws onto the source… then the days of humanity end and from the ashes… we will all become beast's" Chloe looked pleadingly.

"We've always been beasts Chloe" McGee's voice is deep "We kill because of a game with rules… we outlive the ones we love… we watch them grow old and die while we remain young… we sever heads and feel the pain of the coursing into our very soul" he took a deep breath "I have been fighting for 500 years… it's time for somebody else to fight" he turned away from her.

Chloe felt her eyes fill with tears "Timmy… you're my best friend… I love you… I watched you live a human life with Ziva and your son and I was so proud… you deserve happiness after 500 years of pain… and you got it, you are my hero… if you won't do this for me, Do it for your family"

McGee closed his eyes "And my human life, the life as a mortal… what about that?" he asked.

"Destroy the beast and the Source again, bury them on Holy ground where no Mortal can fight… and you'll live the rest of your life as a mortal" She held the orb out to him and nodded to him.

McGee sighed sadly, decisions time.

Ziva was sat holding McGee in her lap, her sobs wracking her body as she cried over his dead body, something began to stir in the clouds, Ziva looked up as the light shined upon her and the body, Without warning McGee gasped to life, trying to take in as much air as he could.

Ziva's eyes widened in shock which soon turned to happiness as he stood up shakingly.

Timmy" she screamed hugging him.

"Oh Ziva" he whispered kissing her with everything he had but soon pulled back as the clouds sparked.

"You might want to stand back" he warned and she did seriously confused.

They didn't need to wait long when bolts of lightning struck hard on the chest, McGee screamed loud as each bolt struck hard, the feeling of Chloe's essence flow into him eased his pain but he roared in agony as he was hit with the 500 years of fighting he had absorbed before.

Windows shattered from the building behind him as the heavens sent one last shard of lightning into him before stopping, thunder rumbled before… silence, McGee fell to the floor panting for air.

Ziva checked their son, somehow the bugger had slept through it that part… Ziva helped McGee up and smiled "I say it's time to get you back into shape" she grinned.

McGee groaned "He was back to being immortal now, so he might as well get used to it"

(Goodnight everyone, working on new chapter in the morning)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Posting another chapter as soon as I can… Please enjoy)

Chapter 4:

Ziva and McGee dropped their son off with Ducky before heading to the cabin, the wind blowing softly through the trees, the leaves rustling in the breeze… Cabins generator roared to life as McGee flipped the switch, Ziva pulled a long black case from under the bed and placed it on the dining room table while McGee fuelled the generator.

McGee entered and spotted the case, giving a heavy sigh he said "This was meant to be over… I was free"

Ziva nodded "this is not just about you now Tim… this is about everyone" she reminded him.

Tim nodded and slowly unclipped the case, taking a deep breath he slowly opened it revealing his old weapon, the Katana sword he used to end the game last time resting comfortably waiting for its master.

"Time to get to work" Ziva smiled and Tim groaned "This is going to be hell" he muttered.

The training began when Ziva dragged McGee out of bed at 5am for the run, McGee was sweating and breathing heavier by the end of it before collapsing onto the ground.

The training had reminded him of his training with Chloe and Bryan… his eyes burned with fury at the thought of the traitor who nearly killed him and Ziva to get his hands on the Source before McGee took his head and destroyed the Source.

Ziva watched from safe distance as McGee practised with his sword, she was an expert in knives but she knew he was off balance and more rusty than he wanted to admit, the training was progressing slowly than originally planned, they were meant to be back with their son sooner but instead it took longer, but Ducky did not mind, he loved having their son over to visit.

McGee's training came to an end, and he was still off balance with his word, he was perfectly fit but it was only the matters of the sword that he had trouble in and that was something she couldn't train him for.

Upon returning home Ziva and McGee made sure their son was tucked in bed before he kissed her goodnight and left… Ziva stayed up and waited for her husband to return.

First quickening:

McGee hunted through the streets and Alleys of Washington D.C for his old friends, luckily enough though he found what he was looking for… Veronique.

"Hello again" he drew his sword.

"Timmy" she readied her claw blades.

The silence was deafening as the wind blew in the breeze, Veronique took in McGee's appearance and smirked taking up her stance, McGee readied himself "You miss your beloved" McGee said.

You know I do" she snarled.

"Then let me reunite you with him… In Hell!" he charged

Veronique flipped over his head and soon the 2 immortals engaged in a battle to the death, Veronique attacked with everything she has while McGee defended as best he could, he knew the rules of the game, keep your head on your shoulders or your done and he was determined to live to end this game, he had a wife and son… and he was determined to win.

McGee and Veronique battled hard and valiantly against the other both switching from attacking to defending as they tried to overpower the other, McGee got clipped a few time's his attacks were sloppy and his balance was still off, Veronique was more versatile and agile, she was more athletic which allowed her to move with much speed.

The alley echoed with the sound of the clashing immortals, McGee held on for as long as he could before she finally had the power to overcome him, she clipped him and his sword flew from his hands, She was ready to make the final kill but she was unprepared for McGee's quick reflexes and got blinded my shards of dirt and glass flying into her eyes, this allowed McGee the opportunity to retrieve his sword from the ground.

Veronique snarled as she charged at him, forgetting her training about rage an anger leading to her demise and soon she started throwing everything she had into her attacks, McGee ducked and dived from side to side near missing her blades as she attacked, he countered each strike and smiled soon she was starting to slow up on her attacks, she had tired herself out and soon he retaliated, his blades slamming into hers causing her to stumble back with each strike and soon she felt the piercing blade cut her left arm off, she screamed in agony but the screams her cut off as McGee around, his blade slicing through her neck cutting her head clean away from her body.

The body lay there and the silence was deafening until it crackled and sparked lifting into the sky, thunder rumbled and lightning lit the sky up as McGee prepared himself "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" he roared and soon he screamed in agony as bolts and shards of lightning struck his chest hard… his body convulsed and arched back as the lightning hit him hard, The quickening was as he remember 'bloody fucking painful' his screams became louder and louder as the heavens bolted him with the essence of his latest kill.

Ziva watched from the window as in the distance she watched the lightning strike, she prayed in Hebrew of her husband's safety knowing he was still out of shape.

McGee collapsed onto the ground panting as the surroundings smouldering and burning, the windows were shattered from quickening that he absorbed, the sound of police sirens brought him back to reality and soon he was off, he needed to be home.

On the roof above Trogan had watched "And so it begins"

(Please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 5:

The next few days passed by silently for McGee, no immortals crossed his path as he hunted down Trogan and his gang, Veronique was the best of them but he was more worried about her sisters, somehow all 3 sisters had be granted immortality to participate in the game so they had each over… using facial recognition he located one of the sisters and went on the hunt, he bidded his wife and son goodnight and left as they slept, he had left behind a letter for her to read, he love his wife and son very much and was not going to put them in danger, he headed to Gibbs first to talk to him.

Gibbs and Jenny were in the basement working on the boat when McGee arrived "Hey Boss" McGee walked downstairs into the basement.

"McGee" Jenny smiled standing tall and heading over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"What's up McGee?" Gibbs asked

"I need a favour" McGee asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

"I need you to keep an eye on Ziva and my son" he felt the weight bearing down on him of the decision he was making.

"You're leaving?" Jenny asked.

"I have no choice, their immortals, Ziva would not survive and I can't lose my family… if I lose them then I may as well let Trogan take my head" Gibbs could understand that going through what happened after Sharon and Kelly, although the situation was entirely different he knew the pain of losing the woman you love along with your child.

"You sure you want to do this McGee" Gibbs asked and McGee nodded his head.

"Ok… you know Ziva is going to be pissed at you right" Gibbs smirked and McGee nodded "I know but I'd rather her being pissed at me than being killed by Trogan"

Gibbs nodded "I'll keep a close eye on her" he promised and soon McGee left and walking into the darkness.

Ziva:

Ziva woke up to an empty bed and groaned out "Tim" she called but no reply, the letter caught her which was sitting nicely on the side table, her heart pounded in her chest as she reached over and grabbed it… the letter was folded nicely, Ziva unfolded it slowly and began to read out loud.

_My Ziva:_

_ By the time you are reading this, I'll be long gone... I cannot let you and our son embroiled in a war that I started years ago, Trogan was originally a member of a unique group when we met, his father ran the group… they were hunting for the source so I joined in hopes too end the game… but I could not see the truth behind our search, they wanted to use the power of the source to unleash something from below… when I realised what they were planning, I stopped them before the ritual was complete… I took Trogan's father's head._

_I love you Ziva, I love our son… you both brought me so much hope but now I have to keep away till I end this game once and for all, I'll return once I completed my journey:_

_Love now and always_

_Timothy McGee._

Ziva's eyes watered, tears slithered down her cheeks like a snake, she wanted to cry but she refused too, their son began to cry in the other room so she straightened herself up and went to check him muttering under her breath "Come back soon Timmy… so I can deal with you"

McGee:

Timothy McGee watched the night club where the one sister hangs out from the parking structure above, the wind blowing his coat violently in the breeze as he watched the guests pile in through the door: the sensation hit him hard that an immortal was nearby.

Turning his head he saw the sisters of Veronique coming towards him, jumping from his perch he removed his coat and drew his sword from his side as they drew theirs, the one sister had 2 katana swords, the other had a long broadsword.

"You killed our sister" the one sister hissed.

"Bryanna Please… let us give this immortal a proper greeting" the other sister readied herself.

"Only one immortal can challenge another" McGee reminded them of the rules.

"Forget the rules… this is vengeance" Bryanna twirled her 2 swords around and prepared.

McGee was outmatched and he knew it but he could not back down now, he refused to.

Bryanna charged first, her swords swinging its way to her target, McGee blocked her one sword and pushed her back before diving over her other sword, The other sister with the Broad sword attacked next, McGee blocked her attacked and forced her back, both sisters attacking at their target hard and fast trying to catch McGee off guard.

From the distance Trogan watched the fight with interest, a sickening grin on his face as he looked to the orb "It won't be long now my lord"

McGee took up his stance as the 2 sisters took theirs… this fight was going to be the hardest of his life.

(Sorry it took so long… please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 6:

McGee and Bryanna battled against each over hard and fast as her sister circled them waiting for the moment to strike, the sound of the swords clashing together echoed around them.

Bryanna smiled as she locked McGee's sword with hers and shouted "Riana… Now!"

Riana struck out with her broad sword with the intent of taking McGee's head but McGee dived sideways missing the blade inches, Riana's sword caught her sister's cheek and Bryanna yelped in pain, falling backwards and growled at her sister "Stupid bitch"

Riana shrank back in fear and sadness "I'm sorry Bryanna"

McGee prepared himself for the coming assault but what happened next nobody could for see, Bryanna stood high and went over to her sister, her hand sliding through her soft hair, Riana smiled, McGee watched carefully and without warning Bryanna thrust her 1 sword into Riana's gut and brought the other slicing through her neck. Riana's head rolled from her body whilst her body fell to the ground, sparkling and cracking as the thunder howled amongst them.

"She was your sister!" McGee roared.

"Fair game" Bryanna smirked and readied herself.

McGee struck at her, her 1 sword defending as the other attacking… McGee ducked and dived from her counter attacks and began to fight with everything he had, the body of Riana laying on the ground, the essence waiting to pour into the victor of the fight… Bryanna was slicing away at McGee, missing him by mere inches.

Ziva:

Ziva left their son with their usual babysitter before heading out to find her husband, she was a Mossad operative once so she understood the risk and she wanted to remind her husband of this… she was their when he first ended the game… she needed to be their again… plus she wanted to give him a piece of her mind about walking away when they should stand together as a family.

McGee:

McGee and Bryanna had battled valiantly against each over and both showed signs of slowing down, McGee locked their swords and with a burst of strength he pushed her back, twirling around his blade sliced through her neck.

Ziva tracked McGee down using his Cells GPS beacon and was off towards his location, McGee readied himself as the bodies of both sisters lay before him, lightning hit him hard and he roared in agony as the essence's flowed into him, Ziva's car arrived at the moment to witness the event in awe, McGee's body arched backwards as he roared louder, the sounds of the screaming sisters souls echoed in the sky.

The orb in Trogan's hand pulsed brighter and he grinned "It has come" the orb pulsed until finally it stopped, Trogan felt the power flow into him and soon he opened his eyes… they were now: Blood red and with a deep voice "I have returned"

McGee fell to his knees and groaned painfully "urgh… that hurt" he chuckled.

"TIMOTHY MCGEE!" the voice of a very pissed off Ziva coming towards him 'uh oh' he thought to himself.

"Ziva" he greeted nervously.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" she growled out and McGee gulped, he was in deep trouble now but the sound of a dark chuckle disrupted her.

"Whose there?" McGee turned to the sound and soon Trogan walked from the dark, but something was off, a large long sword glowed and pulsating with power, his eyes glowing dark red.

Ziva and McGee backed away slowly "Trogan?" McGee asked cautiously.

"Trogan is not home" the voice replied.

"What… who are you?" McGee placed Ziva behind him and gripped his sword tight.

"I AM THE CURSE YOU LIVE WITH… THE NIGHTMARE THAT PLAGUES YOU… I AM THE SOURCE!" a beam burst from his eyes and hit the car behind them, the explosion throwing Ziva and McGee to the ground.

"AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME" the source bellowed, dark armour materialising on his body.

McGee looked on as he wrapped Ziva close, fear blazing in his eyes as the source came closer slowly.

They were in some serious trouble now.

(Next chapter coming soon… please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 7:

The source slowly advanced upon the kneeling couple before him, both McGee and Ziva were frozen as his eyes brightened up, he was preparing to fire again… McGee sensed this and pushed both Ziva and himself to the side near missing the impact of the beam.

"Run!" Tim growled to Ziva as he grabbed his sword.

The source saw this and retaliated against the incoming barrage of attacks.

The fierce battle had begun… both warriors fighting hard throwing everything they had at each over but so far McGee was getting his ass kicked… the sheer force of the Source's strikes sent McGee flying into the support beams.

Ziva watched closely as the source stood before the broken form of McGee.

"I should thank you" he grinned "if not for you destroying the keys to my prison, I would not be here"

"What… are you talking about?" McGee asked.

"I was once a man… like you until one day I got greedy… the scent of supreme power filled my every nerve" the source inhaled the air and continued "Until one day the power became too much… the witches of Mondy ripped my soul from my body and placed it inside my prison" he slid a finger along his blade and continued "But I still had power so I created the game… in hopes of that the sisters… aka the 3 keys would be destroyed but they proved difficult to kill"

"That's why all 3 were immortals" McGee realised.

The Source's dark laugh echoed in the air "Well story time is over… time to die"

Ziva opened fire but the source chuckled "I'll deal with you in a minute babe"

McGee was frozen in place, a voice in his mind speaking softly 'close your eyes Tim'

'Chloe' his mind replied.

'Close your eyes' she repeated and McGee consented closing his eyes.

When he re-opened his eyes he was back in the bright room… Chloe standing before him.

It all suddenly his him 'Chloe… were you…' he couldn't find the words 'Were you one of the witches?' he asked.

Chloe smirked 'yep' she replied.

'Is it all true… what he said' McGee needed to know.

'Me and my sisters imprisoned his soul because he was too dangerous… he had slaughtered entire cities' she defended 'but we never saw the curse he created until it was too late… me and my sisters could not stop it' she wiped a tear away.

McGee knew Chloe well, probably better than he knew himself 'I know… I'm sorry' he placed a hand on her shoulder.

'McGee what I am about to give you know will give you an equal footing with the source… remember sever the head and bury him on holy ground' Chloe placed her hands on his cheeks.

McGee nodded 'Do it' he closed his eyes and Chloe smiled as she closed her eyes and he was thrown back to reality.

The source swung his sword along cutting through the wind as it approached his neck but something happened that made Ziva's heart burst with joy… at blinding speed McGee blocked the attack, his eyes were closed.

"Ah finally a challenge" The source grinned sadistically and soon the fight was back underway, McGee was blocking all the attacks at blinding speed, McGee locked his sword with source and slammed his knee into his opponents gut, the source groaned painfully… Ziva watched in shock and awe as McGee defended and countered looking like he was barely breaking a sweat… but it was not that that shocked her the most… what did was the fact he was fighting with his eyes closed.

"This is impossible" the source growled out as he lashed out at his opponent… McGee ducked and dived fast almost faster than the eye can see… his eyes still closed.

Soon the source locked swords and his eyes burned bright red, McGee kicked his opponent away and the source stumbled but regained himself before firing… McGee span his sword around and his blade hit the beam… the power of the beam somehow got absorbed into the blade and McGee twirled… the bright red blade changed to a bright blue and McGee thrust his sword forward… a bright beam erupted from the tip and hit the source in the chest sending him flying back crashing through a support beam… McGee opened his eyes and Ziva's mouth was hanging open in awe.

The source moved back "No… this is not… possible… stay away!"

McGee's eyes were burning bright blue.

(Another chapter coming as soon as possible)

Lycanboy666


	8. Chapter 8

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 8:

McGee stood before the fallen Source, Ziva was in utter shock as the Source looked petrified.

"You're time has come Source" McGee's voice sounded with somebody else's.

"No… you died" The source backed away.

McGee's sword glowed blue as he readied himself for his opponent as the Source backed away from the powerful immortal.

"I am using Tim as a vessel, to end what I and my sister's started" the voice was female to Ziva's ears.

The source roared and charged swinging his sword wildly, McGee twirled back dodging the incoming attacks and with one hard swing, McGee's glowing blue sword impacted with the Source's sending a shockwave out throwing him backwards into a car.

The source snarled and threw everything he had back into the attack with everything he had left in him and soon McGee once again got the upper hand as he locked their swords together, his eyes blazed bright blue as The Source tried to move but an invisible force locked him in place "No please you can't" The source begged.

"You end has come" McGee yelled as soon his eyes send a cutting beam straight into the Sources neck, he roared in agony as the raging heat cut through his neck… the eye beams stopped and McGee span around and sliced the Source's head cleans off his shoulders.

The silence was eerie and deafening but this was not a time to celebrate, they still needed to get the body to holy ground in order to end the game.

"McGee" Ziva said softly hoping it was still him, McGee had returned to normal as soon as the Source lost his head, literally.

"Ziva" he smiled pulling her tight to his body.

She grinned hugging him back before pulling back and slapped him hard across the face, he stumbled and nodded "Yep I deserve that" he agreed and she growled "Once we end this game, we are going to have a nice long chat" she turned to the car she hotwired and began loading the head and body into the car, Tim grumbled as he dumped the body in the boot with the head "Oh can't wait"

"What was that?" she asked hearing him before.

"Nothing? He replied all too quickly making her smirk and soon they began to drive off towards the cemetery in the country.

The Final End:

McGee and Ziva put the body on the ground of the cemetery and soon McGee was replaced by the powerful version again who was now chanting to the sky, the sword glowing blue once again as he thrust the sword into the air and the power broke into a bright blue electric beam shooting into the clouds, one by one the immortals became mortals, the dead evaporated into nothingness, Tim's body convulsed violently as he yelled in agony before collapsing into Ziva's arms, he gave a weak chuckle as she kneeled them down as he panted for breath, he was completely worn out.

"Timothy" a soft whisper in the wind drew their attention.

"Chloe" he whispered back and she appeared he remembered her, her golden hair flowing around her shoulders.

Ziva looked in Awe at the spirit of Tim's former immortal friend.

"You did it, I knew you would" she smiled happily.

"I had some help" he grinned and coughed softly.

"I should have warned you about the side effects" she replied guilty.

"That would have been a good idea" he laughed as she blushed as a tear fell down her cheek "It's the end now Timmy… you got your life back" she sniffed.

"What about you?" he asked holding onto his wife as his strength slowly.

"I've been dead for a long time, I cannot come back" she wiped her eyes.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked and she smiled as she revealed 2 feathery wings from behind her back and Tim grinned "Heaven is missing an angel, time for you to back" he stood tall.

"Goodbye… my dearest friend" she sobbed her farewell as she lifted into the sky looking down at him and Ziva.

"Goodbye… my angel" smiled as he watched her heading to the bright light.

"Take care of him Ziva" Chloe called from the light and Ziva smiled bright nodding as she took his hand in hers tight "Count on it" and with that Chloe went back to heaven.

The Angel returned to heaven.

Epilogue:

Timothy McGee had a lot of making up too do to Ziva, she had not forgiven him for leaving, even if it was to protect her.

2 years later Timothy and Ziva welcomed their twin daughters to the world, Tim watched as his wife and children played in the back garden and he basked in the knowledge that everything was back to normal, he was mortal and he had what he always wanted… A family.

In the past he wondered if it was all worth it, with a soft smile he turned around and whispered "Yeah, it was worth the fight" he joined his family, not noticing his eyes shifting bright blue before returning to normal.

(I apologise for being late… hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
